


Shots

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Body Shots, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Frottage, M/M, Smut, boy sex, drunk, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robron and body shots- need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

Aaron smiled as best he could around the wedge of lime in his mouth. He had one hand holding the back of Roberts head as the other held the shot glass. Robert leant in and licked the salt he’d poured onto Aaron’s neck before Aaron fed him the shot. He swallowed with a grimace and Aaron moved forward; pressing the lime wedge into his mouth with his own and pulling away. He licked his lips and grinned,  
“Good boy.”  
Robert shuddered as he pulled the lime from his mouth,  
“That was vile.”  
Aaron laughed and leant over to grab the bottle,  
“Told you to get the good tequila.”  
“It’s tequila. It doesn’t matter.”  
Aaron smirked as he poured another shot and grabbed another lime wedge,  
“Don’t complain then. Get the salt.”  
Robert grabbed the shaker then grabbed Aaron’s wrist; licking the skin then pouring the salt.   
“You trying to get me drunk Livesy?”  
Aaron put his wrist to Roberts mouth and prompted him to lick,  
“You’re the one that got the booze.”  
Robert smiled and took the shot before pulling Aaron down and kissing him; pushing the amber liquid into his mouth and holding his head in place until he swallowed. He pulled away and Aaron shoved the lime into his mouth as Robert laughed.  
“Bastard.”  
He wiped his mouth and looked down at him,  
“Lie down.”  
Roberts eyebrows shot up,  
“Why?”  
Aaron started unbuttoning Roberts shirt,  
“I have a plan.”  
Robert pulled his shirt off and shifted on the sofa,  
“You do eh?”  
Aaron climbed from his lap,  
"Yeah. I do."  
He turned around and grabbed the bottle of bright green liquid that Robert assured him tasted good. He wiped his nose and opened the bottle; taking a sniff and grimacing,  
"Jesus Christ that smells like nightmares."  
Robert burst out laughing and pulled Aaron round to kiss him,  
"Tastes good I promise."  
Aaron smirked,  
"You've made a similar promise before."  
Robert smirked and took the bottle from Aaron's hand; leaning in until their lips almost touched,  
"Where do you want me?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"On the floor."  
Robert closed the gap for a split second then pulled away and put the bottle down. Aaron cleared his throat and cupped himself before kneeling down and straddling Robert,  
"Sex?"  
Aaron scoffed and grabbed the bottle again,  
"This stuff smells rank."  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Said it smells rank."  
Robert laughed,  
"Oh okay. Thought you said something else."  
Aaron smirked and shook his head,  
"Child."  
Robert thrust his hips up,  
"So what's this plan?"  
Aaron took a swig from the bottle,  
"To get you naked, duh."  
He grimaced and looked down,  
"You're not allowed to buy the booze anymore."  
Aaron laughed and rocked his hips,  
"Well there's no accounting for taste eh?"  
Robert laughed and stretched his arms up above his head,  
"So go on...your plan?"  
Aaron licked his lips and put the bottle on the table as he reached for the Jack Daniels,  
"You ever done body shots Rob?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Once. On holiday. Why?"  
Aaron looked at him and raised an eyebrow,  
"Really asking me why?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"So go on then."  
Aaron leant down and kissed him; pulling his bottom lip out and sucking on it before moving to his throat. He kissed his way to his collar as he moved down. He kissed his way to Roberts nipples; swirling his tongue around the nub then moving further down his stomach; lifting his head so only his tongue touched the pale skin. Robert squirmed slightly and Aaron looked up,  
"Easy."  
Robert let out a breath and closed his eyes as Aaron traced designs over his skin before kneeling and smiling at Robert as he poured the whiskey onto his stomach; making it pool in his belly button,  
"Hold still."  
Robert swallowed; his mouth falling open and his eyes rolling back as Aaron licked and sucked the liquid back up. Pushed his hands up Roberts body as he continued licking and kissing his stomach and chest before sitting up again and grabbing the tequila and a lime wedge,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert pushed his hands up Aaron's thighs,  
"Ready?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Open up."  
Robert opened his mouth and Aaron placed the lime wedge between his lips before shuffling down again and licking a stripe on his skin. He poured some salt onto the spot and poured the tequila onto his stomach again. He met Roberts eye and winked before pulling his top off; he threw it across the room and then leant down to lick the salt before licking and sucking up the tequila. Robert moaned slightly around the lime and Aaron sat up; moving down to kiss him and transfer the lime from Roberts mouth to his. He sucked it dry and then leant down to kiss Robert properly.  
"Mmm."  
Robert smiled and wrapped his arm around Aaron's neck as he kissed him deeply; relishing the taste on his tongue. He pulled away slowly and Aaron swallowed,  
"Take your jeans off."  
The two men separated as they stripped before coming together again and kissing once more; alcohol laced breath mingling between them as Robert rolled them over and attached his lips to Aaron's throat,  
"Rob..."  
Robert nodded and kissed him as he took them both in hand and started stroking slowly; lifting his hand and licking it before returning;  
"Oh my god..."  
Robert started rocking his hips while stroking them both, all the while kissing him desperately. Aaron gripped his fingers into Roberts back as he felt his stomach tighten,  
"Shit Rob...I'm gonna come."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Hold on. Hold on."  
Aaron arched his back as Roberts hand sped up; stroking them both quickly,  
"Rob..."  
He nodded,  
"Mmm...Go...go..."  
Aaron kissed him and rocked his hips into Roberts touch before crying out as he came in thick ropes across his own stomach; Robert followed shortly after with a groan before collapsing against Aaron,  
"Oh shit."  
Aaron laughed and pushed Robert off him. The two men lay beside one another, breathing heavily and chuckling. Robert looked over to Aaron and smiled before rolling onto his side and turning his head to kiss him. He sat up and looked around before grabbing the bottle of green liquid and grinning at Aaron,  
"Your turn."


End file.
